


Every Day's the First of the Rest of Your Life

by safetypin



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of songfics that are from a strange view I guess. Pretty short, sorry.</p><p>Title from Thriving Ivory's Angels on the Moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

I. Mozart's piano sonata no. 11  
(lovely for a dance)

Because no one smiles like they do when they dance. That is the excuse Merritt told himself as he pulled Henley around in a slow dance around the Horsemen's apartment. 

"That's certainly a good reason then, Mr. McKinney." The redhead laughs as he dips her. 

"I'm glad you think so as well, my dear." He smiles too. 

"Remember how you said I deserve for someone to make me feel special?" Henley bites her lip and blushes slightly. 

"Always."

"You have." They lock eyes and then Merritt lifts her lips to his. 

"It's about damn time!" A distinct New York accent reminds the two that they weren't as alone as their bubble made them feel (no they're not in a bubble, they're just lost in each other's eyes).


	2. II

II. Noah's Dove by 10,000 Maniacs   
(Don’t even know this one)

They were flying. Not in the sky but in each other. It was like the danger around them dissipated. Like they were alone in each others reckless smiles. 

Because the seasons change, but smiles don't. And Danny knew that the smile on Jack's face never would as long as he could help it. Sure he wanted the love of his life safe, but the recklessness in Jack's smile and eyes were a reminder that they may only have one life. So why not live it?


	3. III

III. Do-Re-Mi from the sound of music   
(I should have seen this coming. out of all the 812 songs!)

At the beginning, they were all wary of each other. Of the moves they made. Of the looks cast out windows. 

And looks were ignored. Looks of wonder, of lust, of joy, of accomplishment. They ignored emotions and feelings. 

But as they learned about who they each were, it became clear that looks could not be ignored. 

The looks of love. Brotherly, sisterly, paternally, maternally, or romantically. 

Because Henley loved Daniel like a brother, Jack like a son, and Merritt as her husband. 

Daniel loved Merritt as a father figure, Henley as a sister, and Jack as a lover.

Merritt loved Jack and Daniel both as his sons, and Henley as his wife. 

And Jack loved Henley and Merritt as the parents he'd never had, and Daniel as his one.


	4. IV

Iv. Perfidia by Glenn Miller   
(Love this one)

Central Park was beautiful at any time of the year, but Jack loved it especially in the spring. 

In the spring there was life. There was always life. He was the Death Card, and it had been fitting. Always surrounded by death, wherever he went, it was no wonder he loved spring. 

Spring was saying hello, and he had always said goodbye. 

And he couldn't help it if maybe he also loved the walks Danny took him on in the spring, but that was another story.


	5. V

V. Just a-sittin' and a-rockin' by Ella Fitzgerald   
(So much old timey-ness)

Sometimes Henley was lonely. She didn't like to be alone. She had always been alone. Danny had left her, as had many others. 

But now she had her family. She had Jack to treat like her own, Danny was back for her to love as a brother instead of want unwisely as Merritt had so said before, and Merritt himself. 

Merritt would never leave her. He would never leave without coming back. He was hers forever. Because if he did leave, she wouldn't move. She loved him to much for that.


	6. VI

Vi. Chinoiserie by Duke Ellington  
(Just like the nutcracker!)

They moved through the streets with strength. Merritt brute force. Henley charm. Danny a mouth. Jack a finely honed speed.   
They could all get where they needed to be no problem. And if they were to face challenges along the way, well they were each prepared. 

Ready to move in their own ways.


	7. VII

Vii. Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! By ABBA  
(Well crap of course ABBA played)

Sometimes Jack felt invisible. He was in a sense, still a kid, but that didn't mean he didn't feel for people in that way. 

He had wanted Danny for a long time. Wanted to let his heart be captured by the strange control-freak of a showman.   
But often he couldn't help but feel he would never achieve this. 

So many a night did he spend on the cold roof of the apartment building, pacing his thoughts away till long past midnight.   
And so it went on. He was far too often told to go to bed by Henley, but never could he sleep those nights. 

Life went on. Until the night Danny found him. And kissed him till well past midnight.


	8. VIII

Viii. Final waltz of the Nutcracker   
(Ah, I do wish this one had been last ;0)

Life is a dance. It is filled with dips and twists. Spins and turns. Excitement and dull moments. With smiles at your companion and grimaces at those who cut in. 

Life is filled with magic. Filled with illusion might be a better way to say it. 

And their small and messed up family was made for providing illusion. So maybe, just maybe, that was what made them so unique. So special. 

What allowed them to slow down. To speed up. 

Because that's what dances are. They are complex and they take your breath away. 

And in a sense, so does life.


	9. IX

Ix. VII- Bourree, part of Vivaldi: the four seasons  
(It’s thirty freakin seconds, couldn’t be helped.)

Life was often fast paced. It was often slow. Things changed. But that was how it was, and they didn't want it any way else.


	10. X

X. Sunshine on my Shoulders by John Denver   
(Didn’t know this at first, but was really sad so I tried to make it a little better.)

Love is a word. So is life. And together, they are both defined by the little things. 

Love by the small smiles, the touches and laughs. 

Life by the small moments. Moments where the sun would shine, when people would feel the sunlight. 

And together they both almost always brought joy. 

Almost always bring tears. 

Because love is smiles, and smiles fade. 

Life is sunlight, and it may keep you warm, but in your eyes it makes you cry. 

And that makes them both what they are, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.


End file.
